Nathaniel Tries to Kill Olivia
Back at the castle, Narissa was sitting on her throne. She waved her hand while scowling at a fat man, and she said, "Take her far into the forest. Find some secluded glade where she can pick wildflowers." "Yes, Your Majesty." said the fat man, glaring at Narissa before bowing before her and smiling sarcastically. He has light brown hair and blue eyes and wears a white shirt, a designed robe, a red cap, a gold medallion, light brown pants, and brown shoes. His name is Nathaniel, the huntsman. "And there, my faithful huntsman, you will kill her!" Nathaniel gasped in utter horror. "But, Your Majesty, The little princess..." Narissa stood up. "Silence!" she shouted, pointing at him, "You know the penalty if you fail!" "Yes, Your Majesty," Nathaniel nodded. Narissa held up an ornate box with a knife through a heart as its clasp. "But to make doubly sure you do not fail," she went on. "bring back her heart in this!" Later that day, Narissa let Olivia change out of her rags and into her day clothes - white panties, a matching blouse with short, puffy sleeves, matching frilly, knee-length bloomers, a blue jumper that resembles Dorothy Gale's dress, white socks, and black Mary Jane shoes, along with a blue dress coat, a blue tam-o'-shanter with a black ribbon, a matching brim, and a red pom-pom, and a baby blue scarf with a red plaid pattern over her clothes. She sat down in a secluded glade, humming the tune to "A Spark Inside Us," and sometimes singing along as she picked wildflowers, while dreaming of her true love. The wind blew lightly, making coat and scarf blow and making her look like a vision. After Olivia stood still, she then moved before she heard the cry of a baby bluebird. Olivia put her flowers down and went to the tearful bird. "Hello, there." She carefully picked up the bird. "What's the matter? Where's your Mama and Papa? Why, I believe you're lost." The bluebird started crying again. "Oh, please don't cry. Come on, perk up. Won't you smile for me?" Olivia asked. The bluebird stopped crying and began to laugh. Olivia giggled, too. "There, that's better." she smiled, "Your mama and papa can't be far." The bluebird started singing a little song before Nathaniel walked closely to the Scottish mouse. The bluebird saw two adult bluebirds perched on the next tree branch, waiting for their child. "There they are!" said Olivia happily, "Can you fly?" Olivia let the bluebird fly out of her hands and onto the branch where her parents were waiting for her. "Goodbye," Olivia called. "Goodbye!" Suddenly, a shadow fell over the little mouse. She turned around fast and screamed as she saw Nathaniel holding a knife in his right hand. But nothing happened. He fell to his knees and grabbed the girl's scarf. "I can't!" he cried, "I can't do it! Forgive me! I beg you, forgive me!" Calmly, Olivia said, "I don't understand." "She's mad! Jealous of you! She'll stop at nothing!" He says wildly, letting go of Olivia's scarf. "But--but who?" Olivia stammered. "Queen Narissa!" answered Nathaniel. Now Olivia was alarmed. "Queen Narissa?" "Now! Quick child! Run!" Nathaniel warned her, "Run away, hide! In the woods! Anywhere! Never come back! Now, go! Go! GO! Run! Run! Hide!" During Nathaniel's shouts of warning, Olivia began running through the woods. A Noctowl screeched and dove at her head. Worried that the Noctowl will explode, Olivia screamed. She ran and stopped suddenly when she saw eyes staring at her from the darkness. The eyes belonged to twenty Golbats. The Golbats screeched as they swooped down at Olivia, making her scream again. Olivia turned to run from the Golbats, but her scarf got caught in the branches of some trees. She screamed as she ran into the branches of another tree. Screaming once more, Olivia falls into a hole. She caught the root of a tree and holds on for dear life, but the root was wet and slippery. She slid into a pool of water. In the pool were moss-covered logs. Her fall created waves, which moved the logs up and down, up and down. When Olivia saw that the logs had turned into Feraligatrs, she screamed and ran out of the pool. A heavy wind blew, moving branches. Olivia turned in circles, staring in horror. With one final scream, Olivia collapsed, cold, wet, tired, and afraid, and started to sob. Olivia lay sobbing on the grounds as the lights slowly turned up. A purple pony named Twilight Sparkle slowly started to appear, along with six other ponies named Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie. A dragon named Spike, an elephant named Dumbo, a circus mouse named Timothy Q. Mouse, and five crows named Jim Crow, Ol' Reverend Zachariah, Tyrone, Big Daddy Lou, and Lil' Urle to surround her, frightening her. But she hid it. Pikachu almost went to her face, startling her. "Ooh!" Twilight Sparkle ran away, acting very scared. "Please don't run away." Olivia pleaded. "I won't hurt you!" The ponies peeked out of their many hiding places. "You won't?" asked Twilight Sparkle, "But I thought you were some stranger." "Yes," added Fluttershy. "I thought you were going to really hurt us!" Spike, Dumbo, Timothy, and the crows peeked out of their many hiding places. "I'm awfully sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you, but you don't know what I've been though, and all because I was afraid." said the frightened little mouse. "Oh, that's OK," Rarity smiled. "Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Sunset Shimmer, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and I didn't know you were someone new." "I'm so ashamed of the fuss I've made." said the frightened little mouse, "What do you do when things go wrong?" "I know!" cried Pinkie Pie, "When something bad happens to us, we sing a song." Olivia smiled. "Oh! You sing a song!" As Jim and his brothers sang, Olivia followed suite, this time by vocalizing. Again, the crows sang, and Olivia vocalized twice. Once more, the crows sang, and Olivia vocalized for the final time. After Olivia vocalized, Tyronw sang again, this time off-key. Olivia giggled and started singing. Olivia: With a smile and a song Life is just a bright, sunny day Your cares fade away And your heart is young Lil' Urle sang happily, and Olivia continued singing. Olivia: With a smile and a song All the world Seems to waken anew Rejoicing with you As the song is sung Timothy, the crows, Dumbo, the ponies, and Spike are surrounding the little Scotsmouse. Olivia: There's no use in grumbling When raindrops come tumbling Remember you're the one Who can fill the world With sunshine Spike slowly crept towards Olivia, who petted him before the little purple dragon scampered and hid in the bushes. Olivia: When you smile and you sing Everything is in tune And it's spring And life flows along With a smile and a song As the song ended, Twilight Sparkle and her friends cheered as Olivia sighed with relief. "I really feel quite happy now. I'm sure everything's going be all right." Timothy, the crows, Dumbo, the ponies, and Spike nodded. "But I do need a place to stay at night." Timothy, Twilight Sparkle, and her friends nodded as Olivia giggled. "Oh, I can't sleep in the ground like you." Timothy and the ponies shook their heads before Olivia looked up at Spike, who was climbing the tree. "Or in a tree the way you do." Before Olivia looked at Jim and his brothers in their nest, Spike shook his head. "And I'm sure no nest could possibly be big enough for me." The crows only shook their heads. "Maybe you know there's a place where I can stay," Olivia said sadly, before smiling. "In the woods somewhere?" "Hey, I know that place!" said Lil' Urle, as he pointed to a cottage in the glen. Olivia stood up excitedly and clasped her hands together. "You do?" she asked hopefully. "Yes," said Reverend Zachariah. "Now you will really have a home." "Will you take me there?" "Sure," said Jim. "Let's go!" And so, off went Olivia Flaversham, Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse, Jim Crow, his brothers, Twilight Sparkle, her friends, and Spike! The Reverend Zachariah and Tyrone grabbed ahold of Olivia's coat and start dragging her through the woods. Timothy, Dumbo, Spike, the other crows, and the ponies started pushing her along as well. They went through the woods, over a river, and along a path until they reached some small trees. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Snow White Category:Snow White Parodies Category:Snow White spoofs Category:Snow White Fanmake